The surprise of Humphrey
by alpha and omega s
Summary: is the first sequel the duty of Humphrey, have spent several months since defeated Darkness, and Humphrey planning something special for an important date for Kate
1. the planning

**The surprise of Humphrey**

**This is the first of a series of stories about the adventures of Kate, Humphrey, her cubs, Garth and Lilly, I hope you enjoy it**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : It had been two months since I beat dark, and life has been very average, out of a couple of adventures we've had, but now was planning something special for an important date for Kate and I, was walking Scoot to the cave , because I needed to help me with what I had planned , "Hi Scoot " the salute

Scoot : "Hi Humphrey, passing " ask him , and he could spend more time outside the first valley , thanks to the emergence of a guardian as their presence stabilized more dimensions

Humphrey : " I wanted to ask for help , in a few days is the first mine and Kate anniversary and wanted to do something special " to explain

Scoot , " and you've got planned," ask him

Humphrey : " I thought a trip to some romantic place, or where we can relax and have fun, and wanted to ask if I knew any " I told

Scoot : " If I know a few" I told

Humphrey , " which " ask him

Scoot : "There are many very nice to some of lakes here , but if you know the perfect place to surprise her " I said

Humphrey , " which " asks expectantly

Scoot : I approached him and whispered my idea , " how about " I asked

Humphrey : " I love, and surely adore Kate , do that for us," ask him

Scoot : "of course , are my friends," I said cheerful

Humphrey : " thank you very much , I still have to fix some issues for travel , it's best to start " I said before I

Scoot : "Okay , see you " I said

Humphrey : " I already have a place to go , now I have to reconcile the duties of that week, and see who takes care of the puppies ," I thought , while looking for Garth

Meanwhile elsewhere in Jasper , Kate was taking care of the puppies, with the company of your friends

Niky : "In less than a month you meet one year married , right " I asked Kate

Kate : " Yes I know , it has been a great year together," I said cheerful

Lilly : " and he plans to do " I asked curiously , " I remember our anniversary Garth plan a romantic dinner for us," he said

Kate : " I do not know , I'm sure that Humphrey is plañendo something but want it to be a surprise , so I did not give many details " explain them

Lilly : " knowing him , it must be incredible," I said

Kate : " I know, but I do not know what to give " I said a little worried

Niky : "it is difficult , you can give someone who already has everything you want in your life " thinking

Lilly : "It is true the only thing that has ever wanted is to be with you ," he thoughtfully

Kate : I thought a lot , but I can not think of anything , I suddenly came up with a great idea, " already " I said excitedly

Lilly : " that " I asked curious

Kate : I whispered my idea

Niky : "It is a great idea ," I said

Lilly : " sure you will like " I agreed

Kate : " I think I better start if I want this ready in time " I said

Niky : "You're right , but as you will start " to ask him

Kate : " I know someone who can help me" I smiled them

Meanwhile Humphrey

Humphrey : by Garth had found after several minutes following its aroma, "hola Barf " I said smiling

Garth : " Most coyote " he said smiling

Humphrey : " seriously so you talk to a god ," I said jokingly

Garth : "no, and I speak to you ," I said smiling

Humphrey : "Good answer," I said, nodding

Garth : "gracias" he said smiling

Humphrey : "I need you to help me with something," I asked

Garth : " whatever, you need" I said

Humphrey : "I was planning a trip with Kate for our anniversary, but I need a little help to cover the duties we have," he explains

Garth : "I understand and I want to help you with that," I said

Humphrey : "exactly" I said

Garth : " I'll do what I can," I said

Humphrey : "thank you" I said gratefully, when viewing note that it was noon, "it is better to go with Kate and the pups " I said

Garth : "see you " I said

Humphrey : " has not and will not say a word to Kate" I said

Garth : "I understand," I said

Humphrey nodded and went out to look for Kate and cubs , walk until to the northern part of the territory, where I found talking to her friends , "Hello love," I said gently as I approached

Kate : "Hi honey," I said as I approached kiss

Humphrey : When we broke the kiss , I asked " and they are doing

Kate : " just talked while the puppies play " I said

Humphrey : " that's fine " I said smiling , suddenly jumped on my my puppies

Nova: "I caught dad " I said while laughing

Humphrey : " believe it " I said playfully , as I turned around and started tickling them

" We surrender " laughingly said the puppies

Humphrey : I stopped and let it stop, " they want to do now," ask them

I star: "We can play a little ball berry" I suggested

Humphrey : " for me is fine, but only if everyone agrees " I said

Tristan: " for me is fine," I said

Nova: "If it sounds fun," I said

Humphrey : I saw the others nodding in agreement , "Okay , then let's play " I told them

Kate : all play until we saw the puppies were very tired , "I think it's back , so they can rest ," I said

Hope: "Okay Mom ," I said sleepily

Humphrey : "We will take them to the cave," I said affectionately , while settling into my back

Nova: " Thanks Dad ," I said wearily

Reiz , " how come you are not as tired as we" ask them curious

Kate : "It is because of our excellent physical condition , we are used to make great efforts " to explain proud

Tristan: " seriously are amazing " I told them before I fell asleep in the back of Dad

Humphrey : "They are very good puppies " said proud

Kate : " I know, we did a good job," I said with joy

Humphrey : "It is true," I said as I licked her cheek

Kate : When we got to our cave settled gently on the bed sheet and said , " I'm coming , I'm coming for caribou for dinner ," I said

Humphrey : "Okay be careful" I said fondly , before giving him a quick kiss

Kate : When I broke the kiss , I went to hunt feeding areas , after a few minutes he was back with a caribou good size

Humphrey : I saw Kate coming with a rather large caribou, rapidly approaching me , "Good hunting ," I said , as he helped her load

Kate : "thank you" I said proudly, when we got to the cave and left the caribou in the middle of the cave, then we come to the puppies and told them fondly , "It is time to wake up ," I saw how slowly each woke

Humphrey : once everyone woke up , I said "let's eat", we all sat around and started eating caribou

Tristan: " caribou that good , thanks," I said as he ate

Humphrey : "Give thanks to your mother that she was the bucket " I said

Star: "thank you" mom " I said

Kate : "nothing honey," I said, smiling , when we finished eating we all prepare to rest, when suddenly we heard a loud bang , followed by something else, " hear that " I asked

Humphrey : "Yes, it sounded like a cry for help ," I said , " and I come , I see," I said seriously

Kate : "Careful ," I said with concern

Humphrey : " I'll have it ," I said , I gave him a lick on the cheek and I ran to where I heard the call for help , when you reach the place , I saw a family surrounded by three hunters , I saw that the male had a gunshot wound on his leg , I saw that the hunters were aiming with intent to kill , " will not allow " I said to myself while using the maximum potential , jump on one of the hunters, biting his arm , causing it to drop the weapon

"Care" said another of the hunters, while pointing to Humphrey

Humphrey : I saw pointed me and guide me approach shots away from the wolves , I suddenly saw that I started shooting , I quickly covered myself behind some trees

Santiago : " rogue wolf " I yelled as I held my arm hurt

Rick : " are you okay " he asked

Santiago : "no, it really hurts and I can not move ," I said with great pain

Rick : " damn wolf going to pay for what you did to my friend " I said annoyed

Humphrey : their voices made me vaguely familiar , but did not know where he had heard , the important thing is to protect the wolves , focus me and started using the hyper potential, poke me and I saw he was reloading his weapon, " it's time perfect " I said to myself, I walked quickly behind the tree and started to run against

Rick : I saw the wolf started running toward me, " no, I will," I said as I started shooting

Humphrey : immobilizing quickly jump on the ground, quickly grabbed his gun and broke in two with a bite , "no threat to my pack," he growled

Rick : I could not believe that a wolf had broken just bite my gun , I was terrified seeing growl , but when I looked closely I became familiar

Humphrey : I was about to kill him when suddenly I heard a noise beside me, when I looked I saw his companion about to beat me with a stick easily dodge it , but I had to release the hunter

Sebastian : " are you okay " he asked

Rick : "If we have to go while we can ," I said seriously

Sebastian : "But Rick ," I said

Rick : " just trust me " I said seriously

Sebastian nodded and we both went as fast as we could

Humphrey : You would follow , but recode the family , ran up to them and ask them worried , " these good friend "

Hutch : "It is only a small wound," I said holding the pain

Humphrey : " Do not worry , you'll be fine," I said as I got up and put on my back

Daisy : " Dad will be fine," I asked worried

Humphrey : "Do not worry your dad will be fine, his wound is not life threatening " to explain , then headed to Niky , "which was what happened " I asked him

Niky : " we were heading to our cave after a walk , and suddenly the two hunters cornered us , Hutch attempt to attack them, but they shot " to explain

Humphrey : "I mean , I have to strengthen border monitoring " I said in a serious tone , " but I 'm glad they're alive," I said

Hutch : " thank you , otherwise insurance would have killed us," I said

Humphrey : " That's my duty," I said smiled as we walked towards the hideout of Sally and Rick , I saw many wolves approached to see what happened , but I gave them signs to go tomorrow and explain to them what happened

Hutch : as we walked I could not feel a wet sensation in my leg , when I looked I saw it was blood, the strange thing is it was my hind leg which was hurt, I take a moment to realize where it came from , " Humphrey 're hurt " him I worried

Humphrey : "Where ," I asked

Hutch : "on your side " I said

Humphrey : " Stop a moment and touch my side with my leg , my leg when watching would note that a lot of blood , " one of the shots had to catch me " I said calmly

Niky : "As you were shot without you knew how much" ask him

Humphrey , " is the maximum potential and hyper when I'm unconscious use of pain" explain them

Hutch : " you should be treated quickly," I said

Humphrey : "You must first serve you " I said

Hutch : "My wound is smaller , yours is much more serious ," I said worried

Humphrey : " hey do not worry, I will not die so easily," I said, smiling , before long we reached the cave, when we saw that Sally and Rick had already prepared everything , "it seems they were ready ," I said

Rick : "If you hear gunfire , and prepare everything as it had been injured " to explain

Humphrey : " well thought out " I said as she carefully Hutch on the floor

Niky : I approached quickly review Hutch , luckily his injury was not as severe , the shot reach to touch the leg, but nothing very serious, quickly started working

Rick : before he could help Sally , Humphrey stopped me , "what " I asked

Humphrey : "if you can check my wound while serving Hutch Sally " asked

Rick : "Of course , where you hurt ," I said

Humphrey : "here" I said as I showed him my side

Rick : I opened my eyes when I saw the gaping wound in his side, " Humphrey is a very serious wound," I said worried

Humphrey : "It 's no big deal , just remove the bullet " I said calmly

Rick : "If you say so, I 'll be right back with something for pain," I said

Humphrey : " I do not need, while still using the full potential will not feel pain," he explains

Rick : "If you're sure, then lie down ," I said

Humphrey : I did what you told me, and I lay aside

Rick : I started trying to find the bullet in his wound carefully

Sally : When finished disinfect his wound , I put a long sheet around his leg to prevent becoming infected while healing , "ready , you can walk , but do not put much weight on that leg ," I said

Hutch : " I understand, thank you" I said

Sally : "It 's nothing," I said, smiling , look to my partner , and I saw he was working on Humphrey, approached me and I was surprised at the large gunshot wound he had on the side , and even more that he was conscious, " like this, " I asked

Rick : "Pretty well indeed , as he has no pain, and just ask me to take the bullet " I said

Sally : "seriously" I said surprised

Humphrey : "If I just need to take out the bullet , remember that can cure fast even if I use the hyper potential " explain them

Sally : " as you would have done that last time you were hurt as well " he said smiling

Humphrey : " I know," I said laughing slightly

Rick : " You keep quiet is a delicate procedure ," I said seriously

Humphrey : " I'm sorry" I said

Rick : after a few minutes and were able to remove the bullet , Sally I apply a mixture to disinfect , " you wish to sell the wound " ask him

Humphrey : " would only be for a few hours , but I think it is better to do " I said

Sally : nodded and started to bandage when we finished I said, "ready"

Humphrey : "thank you" I said

Sally : "It's nothing, it's our job," I said

Rick : " a question, because Hutch healed , I thought you had that ability ," I asked a little confused

Humphrey , " is true, but still I could not learn to use" explain them

Rick : " I understand , take care ," I said

Humphrey nodded and left the cave , I saw that Hutch and his family were waiting for me , "I thought they would have already gone to his cave " I told them

Hutch : " did not want to leave without saving us thank you so again ," I said

Humphrey : "nothing , I told you it's my duty," I said smiling

Hutch : " thank you very much anyway , and if you need anything do not hesitate to ask ," I said

Humphrey : "Now that you mention it, if you need help with something ," he said smiling

Hutch : "whatever that is ," I said

Humphrey : "I'm planning a trip with Kate, for our anniversary, and I was wondering if you help Garth , certain matters of the pack " ask him

Hutch : " of course," I said

Niky : " So that's what you plan ," I said

Humphrey : "If I want to give a big surprise , so I ask you to keep the secret," I said

Niky : "It is well kept the secret ," I said

Humphrey : " thank you very much ," I said

Hutch : " I think it's time to return to our cave ," I said to my family

Humphrey : " See you tomorrow , watch " I said

Hutch : " take care " I said

Humphrey nodded and I went to my lair

Meanwhile in a cottage on the outskirts of Jasper two hunters were talking

Rick : " Santiago you feel better ," I asked after bandaging his arm

James: " a little better, but I'll be better when I get that wolf 's head " I said annoyed

Rick : "no, we will not kill you" I said

Santiago : " that I want my revenge," said annoyed them

Rick : "Think with your head, this is no ordinary wolf , broke my gun with just one bite , and you saw how quickly ran to us," I said

Santiago " and" asked

Rick : "Think as well pay for a wolf ," I said

Santiago : "It is true , any government would pay a large sum of money to find out what makes it so hard and fast " I said

Rick : " exact " I said, smiling , "is also a personal " I said

James: " you mean " ask him

Rick : " that's the only wolf that has escaped us," I said

Santiago : " talking puppy that got away long ago it is that wolf ," I said

Rick : " if I could recognize while pinning me " I said

Santiago : " then you better go get the equipment needed to capture it ," I said

Rick : "It is true this wolf will be harder to catch, but we need him alive ," I said

Santiago : " get the whole team take us weeks," I said

Rick : " then it's best we leave ," I said seriously

Meanwhile in the cave of Kate and Humphrey

Kate : " I was already starting to worry , and Humphrey took too long outside, and going out to get him, he left peo note that was approaching , which relieved me

Humphrey : " Sorry for the delay, but I had to take Hutch where Sally" I said

Kate : " it happened " I asked worried

Humphrey : " hunters , but nothing serious just a small wound, recover faster ," I said

Kate : " I'm glad no one was killed or captured , but that happened with hunters " ask him

Humphrey : " escaped " I said a little disappointed in myself

Kate : " do not worry it was important to protect the herd," he said

Humphrey : "gracias" he said smiling

Kate : look at his side and saw some leaves, " I pass you " I asked worried

Humphrey : "It's just a shot , nothing to worry ," I said calmly

Kate : " since when a shot is nothing to worry about " ask him

Humphrey : "You know that heal very fast, I'll be fine in a few hours ," I said

Kate : " anyway I do not like to run those risks , the next time you go to wear the armor ," I said in a serious tone , but with concern

Humphrey : "Okay, I'll do it " I said with affection

Kate : "thank you" I said

Humphrey : " going to rest ," I said fondly , as he licked her cheek

Kate : "We will ," I said as he returned the gesture , we settled around the puppies, " to rest , I love you" I said lovingly

Humphrey : " I love you too , I sleep well ," I said lovingly , then we were both fast asleep

**¿Where Humphrey plans to take Kate for your anniversary?, ¿Kate plans to give Humphrey?, ¿What will happen to the two hunters?, Read on to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think this first sequel so far**


	2. one day of fun

**The surprise of Humphrey**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. Kate

Only missing two days for our anniversary and I was almost finished my gift to him, he was putting the finishing detail, when listening to Humphrey approach with cubs quickly save my gift in a hole, then top opening with a rock to they see not , ask them when they entered , " had fun on your ride "

Reiz , "If mom " I said smiling

Kate : " I'm glad ," I said smiling

Humphrey : "And you did while we were " asked curious

Kate : " I was just resting a little," I said

Humphrey nodded and asked " ready to visit my parents "

Kate : "of course , what about you, are ready to see Grandpa and Grandmother Moon Blaze " ask them fondly puppies

Tristan: "If mom and grandparents want to see " I said excitedly

Nova: "It is true," I said with joy

Humphrey : " then we " Jolly told them , I saw all nodded and started walking to the cave of my parents, when we entered, we saw resting , "Hello Daddy , hello Mom" the salute

Kate : "Hi Luna, Blaze" the salute

"Grandfathers" said the excited puppies as they ran toward them

Blaze: " Kate, Humphrey, grandchildren joy to see them " I smiled to them , before they took the puppies on us making us we fall back

Moon: " as you have been ," I said as we stood

Kate : " great " I said as I stroked Humphrey

Blaze: " we found out what you did several days ago with hunters ," I said

Humphrey : " just doing my duty is everything," I said modestly

Moon: " yes, but face a pair of armed hunters, is not something anyone do " I said

Kate : "It is not any wolf " they said smiling

Blaze: " true " I said proudly , " but I was surprised that you could face two hunters without receiving a scratch ," he said

Humphrey : " in fact if I was shot , but only a few hours later to heal " explain them

Blaze: "Awesome , I forget how fast you can heal now " I said

Humphrey : "That is true , which reminds me I have to go check the borders , to see they have not returned, or there is another hunter around " I told them

Kate : "Remember the promise you made me ," I said playfully

Humphrey : " I will never forget , would go for it " I said affectionately

Kate : "Careful ," I said lovingly , then kissed her full love

Humphrey : When we parted , I went to the puppies back in an hour or two at most, when I return I have a surprise " they said smiling

Nova: "What kind of surprise," I said excitedly

Humphrey : "I can not tell you , or it would not be a surprise , but it's fun " I smiled them

Star: " I can not wait," I said excitedly

Humphrey : " do not delay me , I said while hugging , when we broke the hug, I ran to the cave of Kate and me , by the armor

Kate : I saw how slowly away, and then I went to Blaze and Moon, " is a bit worried about hunters prowling in our territory," I said

Blaze : "It is natural, must be concerned for the safety of all, especially yours and cubs " I said

Moon: " I relent on another subject, it is true that your anniversary is not just " I told them

Kate : "If in two days " they said smiling

Moon: " already a year together as partners " I said

Kate : " I know, and has been the best year of my life," I said cheerfully

Moon: " I am delighted to hear it," I said cheerful

Meanwhile at the borders

Humphrey was on the way to the borders when I suddenly came across Winston and Eve who were taking a walk , "hello" to be greeted

Winston : "Hi Humphrey " greets

Eve: " you do " I asked

Humphrey : " going to review the boundaries, to make sure there were no hunters or other hazards nearby, before going to play with my puppies " I told them

Winston : "I understand it is important to review the boundaries from time to time ," I said in agreement

Eve: " but because wearing armor " I asked a little confused

Humphrey , " Kate asked me to used, to avoid any incident involving a hunter again " explain them

Winston , " but it happened a long time ago," I said

Humphrey : "It is not for that incident, when Hutch and save your family got shot in my side " explain them

Winston : "And these good " I asked worried

Humphrey : " calm , remember that I heal quickly, within a few hours was almost cured," I said

Winston : " a shot cured in a few hours ," I said surprised

Humphrey : I shrugged my shoulders , take the time to ask a small favor , " I could do a small favor " I asked nicely

Winston : "of course they would " ask him

Humphrey : " I was wondering if you could take care of the puppies for a week " I told them

Eve: "Of course there is no problem, but they do" ask him

Humphrey : " I'm going to take a little trip Kate for our anniversary " they explain

Winston : " I hope you have fun " I said

Eve: "A week with my daughter alone you ," I said thoughtfully

Winston : Humphrey and I gave a look of serious, "Honey, do not worry Humphrey is a good wolf, and also carries a year married to Kate and they have puppies ," I said

Eve: " I know, but if it's dangerous," I said

Humphrey : "You know Kate protect my life " I said

Winston : " I also believe that there is no longer something that could threaten " I said

Eve: "Okay, but be careful ," I said

Humphrey: "we will" I said, then I said goodbye to them and I went out to check the borders, as I wanted to be quick with my family, I decided to use the hyper potential, just thirty minutes had already reviewed all the borders, which is very fast, considering how huge it is our territory, and I stopped to look for signs of hunters and other hazards, leave the armor in the cave of Kate and myself, then headed to the cave of my parents, when it comes to vi puppies playing with my parents and watching Kate, "Hello love" I said affectionately

Kate : "Hi honey, I was like ," I asked with a smile

Humphrey : " well , there is no danger close " I said cheerful

Kate: "I'm glad to hear it, but I thought you slightly more late" I told him happy, but a little confused

Humphrey : "use the Hyper potential, wanted to go fast with you," I said affectionately

Kate : I cherish him , and I said smiling, " I am happy "

Puppies realized that his father had arrived and ran towards to greet

Humphrey : "as is" I said cheerfully as he embraced

Silver : "Well Dad ," I said smiling

Hope: "I took you no nothing," I said surprised

Humphrey , " is that he wanted to spend more time with you," I smiled to them , I saw that the puppies smiled , then ask them , " ready for the surprise "

"Yes" said excited puppies

Kate : "Very well , say goodbye to the grandparents , and we will ," I said

Moon: goodbye to the puppies, after Kate and Humphrey, " see you later " I said

Humphrey : "see Dad , Mom," I said as he gave my mom a hug , then we left the cave towards a small hill not far from here

Nova: "What is the surprise ," I asked excited and impatient

Kate " is something your father and I used to do a lot, it's very funny " I said as we walked

Reiz , "We can give a clue " I asked

Humphrey : "It is something we did during the winter , only much bigger " they said smiling

All puppies were made to think that Esperanza speak

Hope: "It is something like what we did with bark glide " ask him

Humphrey : " if in fact yes, but a little bigger and exciting " I said smiling , I saw all were excited when we got to the top of the hill I said, "first find a long enough crust for all" I said , I saw all nodded and began to look

Reiz : was looking for when I saw one of two trees, " Dad , I found a mom " I said excited

Humphrey : " Kate and I went to where we called , saw bark and I said smiling, " is perfect, well done Reiz "

Reiz : I smiled when I heard

Humphrey : Carefully remove the bark, and drag to the top of the hill , as the puppies were not chose a very large hill , with a few bumps in the road , " well everyone on board " told them

Kate : all puppies jumped , Nova was first , followed by Silver , Star, Reiz , Tristan and hope, then I went up , and Humphrey was back to control the bark

Humphrey : "A few quick instructions before starting , all hang on well and when I tell you that lean to the right or left do, helps control the sled " explain to them , they saw and nodded

Kate : " perfect, then get ready " I said smiling

Humphrey : push the bark to start moving in a few seconds had already gained a good speed, but Kate and I were accustomed to go faster, the puppies were very excited , "left " instructed them to dodge a tree, " well right now , " I told them to dodge a rock ," right " told her to avoid the final hurdle , we slid several feet before stopping completely

Kate : " that seemed " ask them

Nova: "It was totally awesome ," I said excitedly

Star: " very exciting," I said cheerfully

Silver: "Awesome" I said cheerfully

Reiz , " one of the most fun things we've done ," I said excitedly

Hope: "Very funny ," I said laughing as she

Tristan: " I agree ," I said cheerfully

Humphrey : " I'm glad you like me , want to ask them to do it again , I saw so excited nodded , picked up the bark and begin to climb the hill, as we climbed we found my friends, " Hey guys , " the cheerfully greet

Mooch : "Hi Humphrey " I said cheerfully

Salty : " How good it is to see you " I said smiling

Shakey : " if it's good to see you ," I said , nodding

Humphrey : "As things go with you " ask them

Shakey : " fine, Janice and I are great " I said

Humphrey : " I'm glad for a friend , how many months have you been married " ask him

Shakey : "five" I said with joy

Humphrey : " and your Salty" ask him

Salty : " pretty good too , I'm about to ask Reba if you want to marry me ," I said

Kate : " I'm sure I would accept " I said

Salty : " Thanks Kate ," he said smiling

Humphrey , " and how 's your Mooch " I asked , knowing that he had had problems in their relationship

Mooch : " not very well finished recently," I said sadly

Humphrey : "sorry friend, if you want to introduce someone , I think it would be perfect for each other " I said

Mooch : " Thanks buddy ," I said to encourage better

Salty : " Of course they do," ask them

Humphrey: " we are taking the puppies to sledding" I told them

Shakey : "I love that game," I said

Salty : " while it is true that we do not slip together " I told them

Kate : " if they can join " offered them

Mooch : " I'd love to ," I said cheerfully

Salty : "If me too " I said smiling les

Shakey : " clear," I said cheerfully

Kate : " perfect, but we will need to find another sled " I told them

Humphrey , " is true, but we can make competition sleds " I told them

Everyone nodded and began to ascend, along the way, found a salty crust, the three took her out and began to drag uphill

Humphrey : when we got up we did two teams , one were Kate, Nova, Reiz, hope and in the other group we were Mooch, Salty , Shakey , Silver , Tristan , Star, " one thing before starting , no dangerous stunts " I said seriously friend

Salty : " quiet , we will not ," I said

Mooch : "If we know how much you care for your puppies ," I said

Humphrey nodded, " then start " I said cheerfully , Humphrey push to start bark like Mooch, in no time we were down at a good speed

Kate : When we stopped , we were the first to arrive at the base of the mountain , we made several runs , we won three out of seven , we say goodbye when we noticed that it was getting dark

Humphrey : "Goodbye guys it was a very fun evening ," I said

Shakey : " to agree , while we were not together and had fun ," I said

Salty " is true , we've all been pretty busy," I said

Kate : "See you guys, we have to rest ," I said

Mooch : " beware " I told them

Salty : "see you " I said, then I approached the puppies and I said , " have the skills of his father with the sled, keep practicing "

Nova: "thank you" I said cheerfully

Humphrey : When we said goodbye , we headed to our cave , when we took half caribou we had left and ate pot leftovers and then we all settled on the bed of leaves , " to sleep puppies well," I said while giving them a loving licks

Kate : " rest and having sweet dreams " I said fondly , while lovingly lick

Reiz : " sleep tight " I said as I fell asleep

Star: "see you tomorrow " I said with a yawn

Nova: " rest " I said half asleep

Humphrey : I saw all fell asleep , smiled , and went to Kate, " sleep tight love, I love you" I said lovingly

Kate : " I love you too , sweetie you rest " I said lovingly , then both share a quick but amazing kiss

Humphrey : When we parted we were both fast asleep

**¿Where Humphrey to take Kate?, ¿What will give Kate?, Read on to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	3. surprise

**The surprise of Humphrey**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : Today I woke up early because I wanted to surprise Kate, carefully lift me without waking anyone , I left the cave and went hunting a caribou , I returned five minutes, save the caribou in the room, then I lay the next to Kate, after thirty minutes , I saw began to wake up, " good morning love, happy anniversary " I said lovingly

Kate : " good morning honey, happy anniversary " I said lovingly , then both shared a kiss full of love and feeling

Humphrey : when we broke the amazing kiss I said affectionately , "We go to breakfast "

Kate : " I'm okay , let's go hunting " I asked smiling

Humphrey : "Do not worry , you brought your breakfast ," I said smiling as I walked into the room and pulled the caribou

Kate : " Thanks" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey smiled and said , "We will wake the puppies for breakfast "

Kate : I nodded and we both began to awaken , when everyone was awake we started breakfast, finished breakfast when I said gently , " I have a surprise you "

Humphrey : " did not have to , you know I'm happy to be with you and the puppies " I said affectionately

Kate , " but I want to give you something , you've been a great partner and you deserve it " I said, smiling , as I headed to the back of the cave, pull up a rock, and remove a piece of bark , "Happy Anniversary" will I smiled , as he handed the crust

Humphrey : look at the bark and saw that there was a picture of Kate and I with our puppies , I left a tear of joy, " Kate is very beautiful, thank you very much " I said with joy as we embrace

Kate : " I'm glad you liked " I said as we followed affectionately embraced

Humphrey : "no one likes me , charm me ," I said cheerfully , put my picture next to bed sheets , " so I can see it every day," I said smiling

Kate : smiled and licked her cheek

Humphrey : " Now is my turn to be surprised ," I said as I licked her cheek , "we " you said smiling

Kate : I noticed as we walked we were going to the cave of my parents, " to go where my parents " I asked a little confused

Humphrey , " and you'll see " I said smiling

Kate : when we got to his cave we saw talking to Garth , Lilly , Scoot , and Toocs while cubs Garth and Lilly were playing in the back of the cave

Scoot : "just in time " I said

Kate " is happening" ask them confused

Humphrey smiled and said, "My surprise is that both are going to take a little trip to a very special place "

Kate : " seriously," I said excitedly

Humphrey : " yes, Scoot will take us there , and your parents look after the puppies during that week," he said smiling

Kate : "one week" I said surprised

Scoot : "It is a very special place , you'll see " I said smiling

Nova: Dad had told us of his idea for mom a few days ago "until then , have fun " I smiled them

Hope: " we will miss , but the pass very well," I said while hugged

Humphrey : embrace our puppies , and I said affectionately , " we love so much, and also missed , but will be back in a week"

Kate : "And do not worry , I know that much fun with their grandparents," I smiled to them , then I went to my parents, "see you soon , take care of them well," I said

Eve: "Do not worry darling you nothing will happen to our grandchildren," he said with affection

Winston : " have fun " I said smiling

Humphrey : "see you " I said

Garth : " have a good time " I said

Lilly : " have fun " I said as he gave a wink

Kate : I laughed and told them falling teeth , " beware "

Scoot : I put my leg over the shoulder of Humphrey in turn was Kate Paw

Kate : I saw that we were now on a beach, you could see the vast ocean , and it was quite clear, and behind us were several log cabins

Humphrey : "It is amazing what you described ," I told Scoot

Kate : " It really is an amazing place ," I said in surprise, " but where are " I asked curious

Scoot " is an island called Hawaii " they said smiling , " and do not worry about the humans, never comes to this part of the island, here are just different animals in the world , to rest " explain them

Humphrey : " thank you very much Scoot " I said smiling

Scoot : "nothing , have fun " I said smiling while winking

Humphrey : I saw disappeared , then headed to Kate and I said smiling, "let's go for some cabin and let the fun begin "

Kate : "we " I said cheerfully , both started walking when suddenly we saw a wolf with a flowered shirt , " good morning " we salute

" Good morning , tourists are " asked the wolf

Humphrey : "Yes , I'm Humphrey, and she is my partner Kate, we are celebrating our anniversary ," I said

" Congratulations to both of them, and show them where they can be , by the way my name is Jim" I said

Kate : both nodded and started to follow him , we walked until we came to a hut about twenty yards from the beach

Jim : "here may be , can also ask anything they need me or any of the others who live here ," I said kindly

Humphrey : " thank you very much , they are very friendly ," I said cheerful

Jim : "It is only our duty," they said smiling

Kate : "duty" asked a little confused

Jim : "Yes, the god of wolves kept safe and thriving here, when we treat foreigners well always " explain them

Humphrey : " Scoot did not know that ," I whispered to Kate

Kate : " I do not either , since how does that " I asked curious

Jim: "For centuries, said this place is perfect for those who want to rest and recover and" explain them

Humphrey : "It is true is a great place ," I said

Jim : " see you later " I said as he left

Kate : " really is a very nice place, Scoot yes it has good ideas," I said

Humphrey : "If I know," I said , nodding , " you want to do first " ask him

Kate : "I want to swim in the ocean," I said excitedly

Humphrey : "we " I said smiling, both left the cabin and walked to the ocean when you look in the distance seemed to have no end, " she is just great," I said surprised

Kate : " yes it is" I said just as surprised, " the latest entrant loses " I said as I started running

Humphrey : I smiled and started to follow her, both jumped into the water and began to swim

Kate : while swimming , I opened my eyes under water and saw a lot of fish of many different colors and many other things I had ever seen, when I said excitedly resurgence Humphrey , "look down here there are lots of fishes that had never seen "

Humphrey : I nodded and followed her , looking both dove all the beauty of the seabed

Kate : when we rise to breathe I said, " is the most beautiful show I've seen in my life "

Humphrey : "Yes, but does not have compared to your beauty " he said affectionately

Kate : "You're very sweet," I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey : " I'm just completely honest," I said, smiling as he returned the gesture

Kate : swam a while before we decided it was time to leave, we both get out and we lay near the shore enjoying the sun's rays as dried our fur, " this was a wonderful idea," I said gently as I approached more him, and we stroked

Humphrey : " I 'm so glad you 're liking it , I just wanted to do something special for the person who has given me a lot of happiness and joy," I said affectionately

Kate , " and will be much longer," I said affectionately as she kissed passionately

Humphrey : When we parted I said gently , " I 'm sure of it "

Kate : We were there enjoying each other's company until we saw that it was getting dark

Humphrey : as soon as the sun went down I saw that Jim approached us

Jim : " I see you are enjoying the place," they said smiling

Kate : "a lot" I said smiling

Jim : " that good, wanted to say and dinner is served in the large hut there" I said pointing to a cabin that was bigger than the other

Humphrey : " thank you very much ," he said smiling

Jim : I nodded and remove

Kate : both walked to the great cabin , where we saw several wolves eating over there , " go no more wolves than I thought " I said surprised

Humphrey : "If I'm too surprised," I said closer to where the food was , it was an animal that had not seen before, both caught legs and sat in a kind of tables they had , when we tested the meat tasted good, "It's delicious ," I said

Kate : " yes it is " I said, " I wonder what will " ask me

" Boar is called " a dark brown wolf with a creamy belly and dark blue eyes , with a wolf he had white fur with several gray streaks and orange eyes clear

Kate : "It is delicious, by the way my name is Kate and this is my partner Humphrey " we present

"Natasha and I am glad he's my boyfriend Alejc" the wolf was presented

Humphrey : " also came to rest " ask them

Alejc : " of course , but it was a very long and uncomfortable journey , it was worth it ," I said

Natasha: "It is true we had to hide several days on a boat, but it was worth it" I said

Kate : "If it sounds like a long trip," I said

Alejc "Yes it was, as you arrived," they ask curious

Humphrey : Kate and I looked and I said , "we have our ways "

Alejc : both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders we

Kate : " by the way as it is the place in general" ask him

Natasha: "as they could already see is a very nice place with very friendly people, there are only two things to watch out , the first is Black, the huge black wolf there and his followers" I said pointing to Black

Humphrey : both the look , and ask "why"

Alejc " because he's an idiot , the owner of the site is believed to " explain them

Kate : " calm and know how to treat wolves as well ," I said smiling

Natasha: "seriously is not afraid of huge wolves excluding those that support it" I said

Humphrey : shrugged my shoulders

Alejc : " oh are brave or very foolish ," I whispered to him Natacha

Kate : "We are not fools " I said a little offended

Alejc : " I heard ," I said sorry

Humphrey : "perfectly" I said a little serious

Alejc : "sorry it was not my intention to offend " I told them

Kate : "Okay , never mind ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " Verily, it is the other thing which you have to watch " Funny you ask

Natasha: "that no fence to the center of the island, say that a demon lives there, so you must be very careful" explain them

Humphrey : " a demon " ask him

Alejc "If a demon, legend has it that the god of wolves locked him there long ago because he could not destroy " explain them

Kate : "Interesting ," I said , nodding

Humphrey: We spent some time talking with Alejc and Natasha, then we say goodbye to them and went to our cabin on the way I said" I wonder what kind of demon locked Scoot" I said

Kate : " I wonder if it also , but we are on vacation , so just let us relax ," I told

Humphrey : " I agree ," I said as I stroked her

Kate: "You know, it is still a little early to fall asleep" I said with a seductive tone

Humphrey smiled and we both walked to our cabin

**¿What adventure awaits you on the island?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	4. the fight

**The surprise of Humphrey**

**First of all , sorry I took so long to update this chapter , I've been busy with a Christmas special duty to Humphrey, but here's the next chapter , I hope you enjoy it , I also thank all reviews**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Kate : When we entered our cabin, we both share a kiss full of passion and love

Humphrey : When we parted I asked, "safe"

Kate : "Of course I do," I said, smiling mischievously , as she gave him another kiss

Humphrey could feel our tongues caressed each other, gently push against his back , when he was totally lying on your back , we broke the kiss, and we began to lick her face affectionately , down her belly until it reaches its condition women , I realized I was wet , I gave him a long, slow licks

Kate : I shuddered with pleasure as I felt his tongue in my womanhood

Humphrey : I gave several equal licked , enjoying their sweet juices

Kate : "I stop playing , I need you inside me " I asked between moans

Humphrey smiled and stuck my tongue into her womanhood , making her moans was to increase, and started to get out my tongue, slowly picking up speed when one of those touch a nerve

Kate : I groaned loudly, " do it again " I asked

Humphrey nodded and made sure to touch the same point each time she entered

Kate : after several minutes I felt my climax approached but I said nothing , to surprise , unannounced release my juices on her face

Humphrey : I felt her sweet juices being released, I could more licked , then licked the remains that were left on my face, and being a woman , "you know so sweet " I said smiling

Kate : I smiled and said affectionately , as I stood , " now it's your turn," gently push on his back, when he was lying , with his face me fondly , as I walked over to the

Humphrey : I felt her soft skin stroking my cock , making it grow slowly

Kate : I kept making him until I felt his cock was fully grown , then I lift

Humphrey : I was confused by what he did and I ask , "what Ka- " I paused to feel his tongue on my cock

Kate : I started to lick his cock, I heard as I began to moan with pleasure , I put his cock in my mouth and started to go up and down , gradually increasing speed

Humphrey : after several minutes and felt my climax approaching, " Kate 'm about " alert

Kate : I did not listen and increase speed

Humphrey : I could try to keep it more, but not take it anymore and release my seed in her mouth

Kate : I could swallow more, and then licked the rest to stay at his cock, then I lay down on her belly

Humphrey : "It was amazing," I said between gasps

Kate : I smiled and said sensually , "and that you save the best for last," I got up and got in position

Humphrey : I smiled and approached her, I got into it , taking care to evenly distribute my weight did not hurt , " list " I asked

Kate : " oh yes, list " I said smiling

Humphrey nodded and align my cock with her womanhood

Kate : I felt his cock inside me let out a moan of pleasure

Humphrey : I started to get in and out slowly , gradually increasing the speed

Kate : after several minutes I felt my climax approached, " Humphrey 'm about ," I said between moans

Humphrey nodded and started to increase the speed and force of envestidas suddenly felt her juices hit my cock

Kate : free after my climax , my front legs gave way and I fell to the floor, leaving even rear lifting

Humphrey : Kate 's new position and their juices facilitated my entry , so I could continue faster

Kate : " so it goes " I said between moans of pleasure

Humphrey : their wishes were my command

Kate : "stronger" moaned

Humphrey: I nodded and gave strong thrusts making my member enter into it as much as possible

Kate : after several minutes I felt my second climax approached, but was so lost in pleasure that I could not tell , without prior notice my juices free

Humphrey : I felt her juices hitting my cock , I could not contain my climax, we both fell to the floor exhausted

Kate : "It was amazing," I said between gasps

Humphrey : " if I agree ," I said , nodding , " I love you" I said lovingly

Kate : " I love you too " I said lovingly , then I fell asleep still feeling his seed flowed inside me

Humphrey : I saw that he was fast asleep , he licked my cheek and I joined her a good rest

Kate : I woke up the next to feel a ray of light hitting my face tomorrow, I blink a few times to adjust to the light, note that the light came from a window in the room , when you try to get up I realized I was still tied with Humphrey , reminding me what we did last night , which made me smiled

Humphrey : I woke up when I felt Kate moving, when I opened my eyes , I said lovingly , " good morning beautiful "

Kate : " pretty good day " I said, smiling as he licked her cheek

Humphrey : at that time we were still tied note , carefully got out of it, then I lay down beside her, " you want to do today " I asked

Kate : " I do not know , go to breakfast and then we look to do," he suggested

Humphrey : " I'm okay ," I said smiling

Kate: both left and went to the large population in the way we find and Alejc Natasha, "good morning" to be greeted

Humphrey : " good morning to both " I smiled them

Alejc " good morning " I told them

Natasha: "good morning" I smiled to them, suddenly a smell hit my nose, "it seems that fun last night" I smiled them

Kate : Humphrey and we blush , and asked , "is so obvious "

Natasha: "its scent gives them away" they said smiling

Humphrey : " I do believe we should freshen up " I said to Kate

Kate : " I agree ," I said , nodding

Alejc "go , they will save them some food ," I said

Humphrey: "thank you" I said, and Kate and I went to the ocean wash ourselves

Kate : after ten minutes we were clean , "we " I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: nodded and both went to the great cabin, when we saw Alejc Natasha and sitting in a corner, note that we had saved some meat, which we approach them, "thank you" I said as I sat with Kate

Kate : " they should not bother ," I said

Natasha: "It 's nothing" I said kindly

Alejc : "It is true , we also pleasing " I told them

Kate : " thank you very much " I said and everyone started eating , when we finished I asked them , " and they plan to do today "

Alejc " planned to play some volleyball " I told them

Natasha: "want to play with us" ask them

Humphrey : "We love to, but do not know how to play volleyball ," I said

Alejc : "It is very simple, you have played ball berry " ask them

Kate : "Yes, many times with our puppies " I told them

Natasha: "is the same, only with a much bigger ball and there is a red" explain them

Humphrey : "sounds fun and interesting ," I said excitedly

Alejc : after walking a few minutes we arrived at the court, is here, " they said smiling

Kate : "from where they got those things," ask them

Natasha: "we took it away when humans were distracted" explain them

Humphrey : "It is not very dangerous," ask them

Natasha: "not much, those who live here and those who come are mostly peaceful, there are very few who have guns" explain them

Humphrey : "If they say it, but still would not risk it " I said

Kate : "It is true," I agreed

Humphrey : "If I have enough to deal with the author" thought

Author , " but did you complain "

Humphrey : " you leave me alone " I said a little annoying

Author : " but you're against me , I sent for a great place to vacation with your partner "

Humphrey , " is true, but has also made me feel more pain than I thought possible," I said

Author : " perhaps never get over it "

Humphrey : " Let me think , NO" I said

Author : "Well calm down, enjoy your vacation, you deserve " I said excitedly

Humphrey : "thank you" I said cheerful

Natasha: " happens " I asked Kate, when you notice Humphrey stood lost in thought

Kate: "sometimes happens" I said with a shrug, then I approached him and moved my leg in front of him, "hello is anyone home" joke

Humphrey : I turned my attention to what was happening around me, and said , " yeah, just thought "

Alejc "Well as you are with us , we can begin ," I said cheerful

Kate : nod u both went to our side of the court

Natasha: "Before I start telling them to pass the ball over the net" instructed them

Humphrey : both nodded , and started playing

Kate : after half an hour playing , were winning 10-7 , but when they were going to get a steel wolf them off the ball

Alejc : " Black do not bother , and you give us back the ball," I said seriously

Black: "shut tadpole " I said mockingly , then note the cute wolves , "Hi beauties , come with me if you want to have a good time ," I said with a wink

Natasha: "Sorry, but I do not leave abusive" I said as I looked away

Kate : "If I do not speak and with stupid " I said seriously

Black: "We're girls , come with me " I smiled them

Humphrey , " and leave them alone," I said seriously

Black: " shut up , I do what I please ," I said motioning to my friends appeared

Humphrey : " you have no right to pass over others " are seriously told him as I stood in front of the

Black: " So you think , see this what will happen, me and my friends are going to hit you , then I 'll take your girl , if only for the outside while agonize in pain " I said coldly

Humphrey : "Yeah, good luck with that " I said with confidence

Black: " you stupid or brave " ask him

Humphrey : " I'm not stupid , I'm sure of that ," I said smiling

Natasha: "that makes it will kill" I scared them

Kate : " wait and see " I said confidently

Black: " end up with " to order

Humphrey : I saw three wolves rushed me , easily dodge , grab one and throw it hard against the other two, leaving the three out of combat, then two try me hit from behind, quickly gave me back , sidetracked his shots and hit leaving out of combat , finally Black I began to attack , but was better than the other , could dodge their attacks very easily, " you should stop and apologize ," I said while dodging their attacks

Black: " yeah right " I said mockingly , as I struggled to attack faster

Humphrey : I sighed, " try " I thought, I hit quickly knocking him out cold , then picked up the ball and I approached where this Kate, Natacha and Alejc , " keep playing " ask them

Alejc : left in shock at how quick and easy it beat those wolves , " as you do that " I asked surprised

Humphrey : "It was nothing , I've had toughest battles " they said smiling

Kate : " You were great," I congratulate

Humphrey : "gracias" he said smiling

Natasha: "thank you very much, I do not think we have to worry anymore Black" I said cheerful

Alejc " is true , I do not think you want another beating ," I said smiling

Humphrey : I saw everyone else was happy to have defeated Black, " it's nothing serious, just to the right " I said humbly

Kate : "want to keep playing," ask them

Alejc : "Sure, we were about to conquer " I smiled them

Kate : " that what you think ," I said laughing , and continue to play , a good time more

Humphrey : After playing a while I said, "what if we go to the ocean to cool off ," I suggested

Kate : "It is a good idea," I said, nodding

Alejc : " I think we 're good ," I said cheerful

Humphrey : as everyone agreed , we went to the ocean to refresh

A couple of hours later

Black , when I woke up , I saw that all my wolves were also waking up, " rogue wolf , beat them all with ease " I thought annoying

" Let's make Black " asked one of the wolves

Black: "We will make him pay for this humiliation," I said decided

"And how are we supposed to do , and together we could make a scratch " asked another Wolves

Black , " as it is believed that wolf very strong, will release the demon island to assassinate him ," I said grimly

" Are you sure about that sir," asked another wolf

Black: " these contradicting me " I said sternly

" Of course not, sir," said the wolves fear

Black , " then it is better we leave , leave now if you get to the center of the island at dusk " I said seriously , I saw all nodded and started the tour

**¿Black managed to free the demon?, ¿Kate and Humphrey May confront that demon?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	5. danger released

The surprise of Humphrey

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy

Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

P.V. normal

Alejc " have ever surfed " ask them

Humphrey : " never " I said shaking his head

Kate : " that's it " curious ask them

Natasha: " is a sport a little hard , but very exciting, it is to slip into a wave , on boards " explain to them , as he showed a lot of tables near us

Humphrey : Kate and I shared a look of doubt

Alejc " look well " I said as he grabbed a table and entered the ocean

Kate : both were surprised as we approached a large wave and slid down it, " it's great " I said surprised

Natasha: "If the top of here," I said cheerfully

Humphrey , " try " I asked Kate thrilled

Kate : "Of course ," I said cheerfully , grabbed a table and between

Humphrey smiled and followed

A few minutes later

Natasha : " do not do so bad " the compliment

Kate : " Thanks , it's just balance," he said smiling

Humphrey : " even if we are not as good as you," I said

Alejc " only makes them foul practice , but at least remain standing " I told them

Natasha : " if many the first time they remain stable complicates " I told them

Meanwhile that evening in the center of the island

Black: "It is here," they said, smiling as he watched a large cave sealing it with a rock, and several signs saying danger and away

" Sure it's a good idea to do this," I asked one of fear wolves

Black: " surely if " they said smiling wickedly , "liberate" ordering them , I saw all nodded and we all started to push the huge rock, when we open a lot of black smoke came from inside , and suddenly heard strong maniacal laughter

" Free at last " shout the devil, while I went at full speed , it was like a huge black fog, which gradually began to take wolf form, but had two large demonic wings

Black: "demon release you must obey me now ," I said firmly and securely

" I do not bug me laugh , do not take orders from anyone, but some slaves will I need if I want to pay Scoot , so that made me" the demon said , smiling wickedly

Black: then I saw the black smoke began to surround us , "no , do not do this," I asked

The devil heard with pleasure the howls of pain from wolves, when the smoke dispersed , the wolves had changed, now had no sign of life in his eyes, were as if they have no conscience and no soul , " well my subjects first we will dominate this island , and then the world will be ours, and even can stop Scoot " wolves attended and began to follow the devil

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Kate : after a very good time surfing , and it was getting dark , " I think we should leave ," I said

Alejc : " I think a good idea , besides getting hungry already ," I said smiling

Humphrey : "It is true," I said as I chuckled , all came out of the ocean and we're shaking all the water in our coats as we walked I felt that something was wrong , " feeling that " I asked Kate

Kate : "Yeah, it's like something really dark was approaching ," I said as he looked around

Humphrey : I concentrate to see auras and saw a big black aura coming from the center of the island, " this is not good ," I said to Kate

Kate : " you see " ask him

Humphrey : " a big black aura is heading this way ," I said

Kate : " darker than dark " ask him

Humphrey : " is not as dangerous , but still represents a great risk to others ," I said

Kate : I nodded and said, " we must put all safe "

Humphrey : " I know," I said, nodding

Natasha : " you two talk" ask them

Humphrey : Kate look and saw that she nodded, " we believe someone release the demon from the center of the island," I said

Alejc : " as you know it " to ask them some questions

Kate : " a feeling " I told them

Natasha : " quiet nothing happened " I said calmly

Alejc : "It is true , also according to legend if the demon was free a large black cloud would cover the island," I said calmly

Humphrey : then all the light of the moon was obscured by a black cloud, " and that " they ask

Natasha : I laughed nervously " also says that the volcano would erupt ," I said, at that time the ground shook , followed by a loud noise

Kate : I saw the volcano started to release a lot of smoke and debris, " and that " they ask

Alejc "Devils" I scared

Natasha : " if we're dead , if the devil does not kill us will make the volcano ," said concerned them

Alejc : "We seek refuge " said hurry them

Kate : We watched as everyone started to panic , " Humphrey can do something " ask him

Humphrey " with the volcano 'm not sure, but I think if we stop the devil , all to their negative energy is what causes all these calamities " to explain

Kate : "then go look ," I said with determination

Humphrey nodded, and said " go"

Alejc : I saw Kate and Humphrey were preparing to go into the forest and told alarmed , " they do, the shelters are here "

Humphrey : "If but the devil is there," I said

Natasha: " it is very dangerous to be killed ," I said worried

Humphrey : "It is not the first time we face things like this," I said smiling to them, but before you can enter the forest , we saw a lot of trees being torn down before us , just then saw Black and wolves, but they looked different in their eyes there was no sign of life , then behind them even appeared big wolf made of black smoke with a pair of demonic wings, " you did to them ," I asked

" I only became my vassals , as you all will soon be " the demon said with a devilish smile

Humphrey : " run, we'll take care of them," I told everyone firmly

" I do not laugh , you pathetic wolves, believe they can with me," said the demon while laughing diabolically

Kate : and suddenly saw a big crush claw made smoke try, we could easily dodge it , " Humphrey , I'm taking everyone to a safe place, you can give me some time," I asked

Humphrey : "Of course " I said, smiling , "it is better to use all your strength, just in case " I asked

Kate : " I will, for you," I said affectionately , focus me and started using all my strength, " I think a name for this as Humphrey " I thought, then I turned to everyone and told them firmly " here " I saw all nodded and began to follow

" Believe fails to escape " the demon said as she prepared to follow

Humphrey : I started using my full potential and I was in the middle of it and all the others , "if you want to have to go through me ," I said firmly

"It will be fun to attack my vassal " commanded the demon as she prepared to observe

Humphrey : I saw approached me and very easily dodge take to restore the blows, I get the point that they could not defend, then grab each and throw it as far as possible into the island , I knew that even were somewhere inside, and no they would kill for something that is not their fault and they do not control

The devil seeing as his vassals were defeated so easily, "useless " he thought, "if you want something done well done , do it yourself touches " said the domain , as he approached Humphrey

Humphrey : I saw nothing of the sword cut smoke attempt , only to find the dodge with an ax smoke began to dodge all the weapons that made me

" Surrender , you can not go on forever , and I'm also evil fact smoke, can not touch me and less hurt , so Scoot locked me because I could not get past " the demon said as he laughed maniacally

Humphrey : " you want to bet " I said, smiling , as he used my claws to tear the sword of smoke , making the demon scream in pain

"Impossible" the devil cry with pain, " how the hell did you do that " I ask very annoying

Humphrey " think you are the first dark being that I 've faced , I've learned a few tricks " I said smiling

'Damn and I see " growled the demon

Humphrey : I saw the new deal cut with ax smoke , jump to avoid them , but while he was in heaven he saw smoke a hammer to hit me , " this is gonna hurt" I said to myself as I prepared for the impact

Kate : after evacuating everyone to a safe place I returned to help Humphrey, when it comes, I saw Humphrey elusive ax smoke , but would be hit by a hammer smoke, quickly ran to him, and with my claws cut the hammer before it reached

" It can also hurt " cry the devil with pain

Humphrey : " Thanks honey," I said smiling after landing

Kate : "It 's nothing," I said, smiling , " now we have to take care of the" I said with determination

Humphrey nodded, and they started running towards him , dodging all weapons of smoke that blew us when we were close to him, began to attack him , making several cuts and scratches

When the demon had the opportunity , I could back more to get away from the two , " are accursed " I cry very angry devil

Kate : "follow well , not last much more," I said to Humphrey, nodded and watched

"If I can not beat them, then will become my vassals , are excellent slaves " thought the devil as a smile began to grow on her face , "it is time for my victory," said the demon smiling

Humphrey : "mentioned , obviously we got through " thought confused , suddenly notice that the fog was us surround, but I felt something strange in this fog , it was something very evil , " Kate you do not let them surround fog " I said

Kate : "because " I asked confused

Humphrey : "There is something very wrong in that fog , trust me " I said

Kate : I nodded and told him , " I trust you " I said smiling

Humphrey : both smiled and started to dodge the fog

" To see if dodge this," said the demon , while doing a great wave of smoke

Humphrey : both started running to escape the great wave of smoke, but was closing in front of us , I saw that Kate looked with concern m

Kate : "Go , you are faster than me," I said

Humphrey : " Do not think that you 'll leave " I said decided

Kate : "If you can not catch us both , and you 're the only one with this demon can " explain

Humphrey : "no, we can both get out of this ," I said smiling

Kate : " we both know that is not true," I said with a small smile

Humphrey : I sighed and said , " you have " reason

Kate : " do not worry" I said smiling

Humphrey : " So I say to you" I said as I pushed with enough force to escape the smoke

Kate : "NO" shouts, when I stood I saw the fog had surrounded Humphrey, "no" I said in disbelief , " Humphrey " I said sadly , then my rage and anger began to grow , " I'll kill you " will I growled the demon

" I think you'll be too busy fighting with your boyfriend," said the devil mockingly

**¿What happens to Humphrey and, Kate?, ¿May alone against the devil?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**I also want to inform you that a few days ago Throw Christmas story that takes place several months after this adventure, for those who want to read is called A Great Christmas**


	6. defeat?

**The surprise of Humphrey**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, too****want report that I upload that story in my native language**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Kate : "NO" shouts, when I stood I saw the fog had surrounded Humphrey, "no" I said in disbelief , " Humphrey " I said sadly , then my rage and anger began to grow , " I'll kill you " will I growled the demon

" I think you'll be too busy fighting with your boyfriend," said the devil mockingly , although I did not understand why taking so long and turn

Kate : I was very angry with the demon , but then I saw a small blue light in the fog surrounding Humphrey, light gradually grew stronger , then I saw the smoke away from Humphrey and saw coughing heavily

Humphrey : "That was ugly ," I said while trying to catch his breath

Kate : " Humphrey " joyful shout as he began to run toward the hug , but I could not help but notice that he was using the hyper potential

"Impossible" said the domain to see that Humphrey could not convert

Kate : " are you okay " I asked worried

Humphrey : " I just have to breathe some fresh air," I said

Kate : "wise nothing will happen " I asked curious

Humphrey : " not really, when the mist covered me I thought it was over ," he explains

Kate : " then what happened " I asked curious

Humphrey : "Well ," I said

Flash back , P.V. Humphrey

"We can both get out of this" I said, smiling , as we ran Smoke

Kate : " we both know that is not true," I said with a small smile

I sighed and told him , "you have " reason , but my main goal is to keep her safe

Kate : " do not worry" I said smiling

" So I tell you," I said as he pushed with enough force to escape the smoke, when I saw smiles out of danger , then I saw the smoke locked me , felt like the smoke began to choke me every time struggled more to breathe , but I kept quiet, I could not help but notice how my aura fought the smoke, but was missing in that moment I understood how it worked the smoke , "sure to bring the aura you can control them," I told my same , at the time I started using the potential hyper hoping my aura was sufficiently strong to overcome the aura

End of flash, P.V. normal

Humphrey , " and that's what happened ," he finished telling Kate

Kate : " I am delighted that we managed to find yourself , and thank you very much for saving me " I said finishing with a quick kiss on the cheek

Humphrey : " you know you 'll always before me , you and the puppies are most important to me," I said smiling

Kate : I smiled , "you and the puppies are most important to me," I said smiling

" That silly , love is worthless " said the devil mockingly

Kate : "You want to make him see his mistake ," I asked smiling

Humphrey : "of course , but beware of the smoke , I'm immune , but do not know how you 'll last ," I said with concern

Kate : "Do not worry , you 'll be careful ," he said smiling

Humphrey smiled , and then both turned our attention to the devil, " we end up with " I said with determination

" I do not know how you managed to escape the control of my mood , but leave me no choice but to kill them," the demon said with a cold voice

Kate : " I will kill you where trying to put my beloved against me," I said seriously, as they both ran towards him , dodged their weapons smoke until we got to him, and gave him some deep cuts

" Damn , do not touch me " said the demon , while smoke towards a wall to keep them away

Kate : " achieve nothing if we do not give you a good attack," I said to Humphrey

Humphrey : " I know , let's use the strategy of deception " I said with wink

Kate : I understood that I wanted to use strategy , nodded and said confidently , " let's do it "

Humphrey : I smiled and we both started running towards the

" I feel stupid , I will not fall for that again ," said the demon while doing another great wall of smoke toward them

Kate : " Now" I said as I jumped on Humphrey

Humphrey nodded and when he was on top of me to help her achieve propel to jump the wall of smoke, then I got the swipe of the wall, which sent me to a certain distance

Kate : when you land ran to the devil , and I started throwing many attacks without stopping

The devil when he had opportunity , made a great leg smoke Kate to hit the ground, "maybe your boyfriend managed to escape from my smoke, but you can not " said the demon , with a wicked grin

Kate : I saw the smoke slowly began to surround me , try me free paw smoke, but it was useless

" Mine are pretty " the demon said , smiling devilishly

Humphrey : " lay off my mate " I said as I jumped on him, after he was distracted , I could easily cut his throat

The demon fell to the ground , and all the smoke vanished into thin air , " what the hell you are " asked the devil while trying to breathe with a hindered

Humphrey me closer to him and said proudly , " I'm a keeper"

" Assumes that the guards are just a myth," the demon said weakly

Humphrey : "Well it's not, by the way say hello to darkness in hell," I said before finishing with once and for all , then ran toward Kate and saw her lying on the floor , " you okay honey " I asked worried

Kate : I smiled and said , "Quiet, it's just a little pain in my side ," I said as I tried to stop, but the pain was too much , so falling back end

Humphrey : reach to hold before it hit the ground, gently lay down on the floor and asked gently , " you let me check you out "

Kate : I nodded slowly

Humphrey : I started to check it , and I ask, " where it hurts "

Kate : "on my side " I said as I put one foot where it hurt to know the exact location

Humphrey nodded and check there, when you press a little and force Kate let out a small groan of pain , after a few minutes I said, " you have two broken ribs , I think I can repair them but never before tried "

Kate : " I know you can do it, I trust you " I said smiling

Humphrey: I smiled, put my legs on his side, closed my eyes and concentrate

Kate : at that moment I saw a small green light came out of his legs , suddenly began to feel a strange tingling in my side

Humphrey : after a few seconds stops exhausted, " and I think " I said while breathing heavily

Kate : stop me and the pain was gone , check the area where it hurt , and did not feel any pain , " you did it , I'm fine ," I said happy and proud

Humphrey : " I'm glad ," I said smiling, but he was still very weak, " heal another person yes I consume a lot of energy " thought

Kate : "I feel good " I asked worried

Humphrey : " I'm just very exhausted , drain heal much more energy than I thought " I explained as I sat

Kate : I sat next to him and I cherish dearly , then saw that everyone else we came

Alejc " defeated the devil " told them happy and surprised

Humphrey : "Yes we did " I smiled them

Natasha: "are amazing, I can not believe they're so strong" I said

Kate : " lots of training " they said smiling

Jim : " I thought it would be the god of wolves that would take care of that demon once and for all ," I said

Humphrey : "technically if I help " I said

Jim : " you mean " I asked a little confused

Humphrey : "Well some special skills gave my family " explain them

Jim : "I understand , but on behalf of all we are eternally grateful," I said

Kate : "It 's nothing," I said smiling les

Humphrey : "It is true , also was fun," I said smiling

Kate : I chuckled and said " you're right it was exciting "

Jim : I could look around and see all the destruction that caused the devil , "I think we'll have to rebuild everything," I said with a little sadness

Humphrey : "at least it was material and not lose any life," I said

Jim : "It is true , thank you " I said smiling

Kate : "Come on, help them rebuild " I said kindly

Jim : " thank you very much , but we can not accept your help, and did much for us," they said smiling

Humphrey : "nonsense , just take us a few hours to fix everything if we all cooperate " I said cheerfully

Jim : I smiled and we all began to rebuild the place

Humphrey : after several hours everything was rebuilt as if nothing had happened , " finished " I said cheerfully

Kate : "Yes" I said proudly , "Honey you can stop using the potential hyper " I said sweetly

Humphrey : "If you're right, I forgot that I was using " I said smiling as I focused to stop using

Jim : " had not ended so quickly if not for your support , thank you," I said very grateful

Kate : " nothing really , we like to help ," I said smiling

Jim : "Well I've been talking to everyone , and we want to thank you party " I said

Humphrey : " Thanks a lot , it sounds fun," I said cheerfully

Jim : " I will definitely be " I said smiling

Kate , " but first we must find the demon who liberated first and put everyone in danger," I said in a serious tone

Natasha: "Kate is right we find the man responsible" I said

Alejc : " I have a feeling who might be" I said, " where Humphrey threw a Black and wolves " ask him

Humphrey : " here " I said

Alejc : all start to follow Humphrey, when we arrived we saw that they were just waking up

Black: " my head " I said as I stood up when I looked around , I saw that he was surrounded , " happened " asked them confused

Alejc : " You tell us , why the hell freed the demon " I said annoyed

Black: " I do not look , I did nothing ," I said indifferently

Humphrey : " Do not lie to us," he growled

Black: " as you know I'm lying " mockingly asks

Humphrey : " I just know , is one of my skills," he said

Black: " skills " I said facetiously

Jim : "If I kill those skills with the devil ," I said

Black: " that kill the demon , as " I said in disbelief

Humphrey : " I do not care if you believe or not, what matters to me was your fault that many lives were at risk ," I said and serious tone

Black: " it was not me " I said again

Humphrey : " look me in the eye and tell the truth," he growled

Black: I looked into his eyes and noticed that her eyes were shining now and had some flashes , " q - c- t - class trick is this " ask scared

Humphrey : "It 's no trick ," I said smiling, " Now tell me the truth or assume the consequences for lying , and not try me , the demon freed broke some ribs my partner , so I'm very angry ," I said serious tone, almost growling at the end

Black: I did not know why, but was paralyzed from fear , as if my soul were seeing , " s - yes, I- I did, I admit, but for now" I said closing her eyes and wrapping me in a ball

Alejc : "It was not so difficult," they said smiling

Humphrey : stop using the full potential, " as I hate to do that," I said to Kate

Kate : " I know, but do not leave option " I said stroking

Jim : " Take him , I locked all the caves of punishment " I said in a serious tone

Humphrey : We saw how they took them all , " well I think it would be good to forget this ugly incident and enjoy what time we have left here," I said

Alejc : "It is a good idea," I said, nodding

Jim : " Now come on, we have a party to go " I said cheerful

Kate : all nodded and started walking the way back , on the way he lovingly told Humphrey, "thank you for this great anniversary "

Humphrey : " Seriously, do not bother about the demon " asked a little surprised

Kate : " not much, it is was very exciting," I said cheerfully

Humphrey : "It is true , he was entertaining face " I said smiling

Kate : seductively smiled and said , " well we can still do much more "

Humphrey smiled , and both continue walking

**¿What more adventures await them both?, ¿What has happened in Jasper while they were not it?, keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	7. preparing for the trip

**The surprise of Humphrey**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. Normal four days later

Humphrey : It's been four days since we beat that demon , during that time we have enjoyed the most of the place, every day had things to do, and have made many friends , but am going to return to Jasper , which seems well because we miss them all, especially the puppies , we were out of our cabin when suddenly we find Alejc and Natasha, " hello to the two" I said cheerful

Kate : " that brings you here " I asked curious

Alejc " we came to see if they had planned to do something ," I said

Humphrey : "in fact, were just going to rest a bit and then we were to dismiss all " explain

Natasha: " leave, and leave" ask them sadly

Kate : " I 'm afraid so, tomorrow we'll go to our territory," I said

Alejc " and because a couple of days do not stay " he suggested

Humphrey : "its a nice place, but we miss our puppies and friends , but thanks for the suggestion," I said

Kate : " still have all day today, to have fun together ," I said excitedly

Natasha: " True , but he missed both are fun, and we fall very well," they said smiling

Alejc : "If , like many others on this island," he added

Humphrey : "Yes, also missed , but we will come to visit , I promise" I said

Alejc : " It would be good ," he said smiling

Natasha: "Well let's take this last day , or that" I said playfully

Kate : " of course, but we do," ask them

Humphrey : "Well personally I wanted to explore the island a bit , then we can go to the ocean to cool off ," I said

Alejc : " sounds good to me , but you say cute " I said

Natasha: " I like your idea , usually could not , but because it ended the greatest danger of the island, do not see why not," I said smiling les

Kate : " then that's the plan today," I said cheerfully

Humphrey : we all started walking toward the woods , Kate and I enjoyed the scenery of each other's company throughout the trek , walking as close as we could to each other

Natasha: "You know two make a great couple " the compliment

Kate : " if we know , we love with all our heart and that's all we need," I said cheerfully as I stroked Humphrey

Humphrey : After walking for a while we came to a waterfall ending in a river , the visa was simply indescribable , " that beautiful place ," I said surprised

Kate : "Yes it is," I agreed, both seated and enjoy the view

Alejc : " if it is a nice place, but I'm thirsty " I said, as I approached the river to drink some water

Natasha: smiled mischievously and I approached him slowly without noticing me , I motioned them to Kate and Humphrey to remain silent

Kate : Humphrey and I smiled knowing he was going to do

Natasha: When you yell at her back , " water wolf " and not push the river

Alejc : resurgence when I saw the three laughing uncontrollably , " that's not fair " replicate

Natasha: "You want company " asked playfully as she jumped to her side creating a wave that soaked

Alejc : When I received resurfaced with a kiss, " I love you" I said when we broke the kiss

Natasha: "I love you too" I said affectionately

Kate : both smiled to see the couple , " as if they just chilled a bit," I suggested

Humphrey : " I'm okay ," I said

Kate : " that well , because I thought I could jump from there," I said with a smile

Humphrey : Look to where it was pointing and saw he was referring to the top of the waterfall, "is not a little dangerous ," I asked , fearing for their safety

Kate : " I do not think so , no rocks below, and the water is deep , plus I have my guardian who protects me" I said the last bit as I stroked him

Humphrey smiled and said , "If you want to do , then we will "

Kate : both smiled and we started to climb off the waterfall

Natasha: "where Kate and Humphrey got" I asked them not Alejc to close

Alejc : " I have no idea ," I said as he looked around

Natasha: "be gone" ask him

Alejc " are not the kind of wolves who abandons his friends," I said

Natasha: "So, where they will" ask you

Alejc : I was going to suggest something when you hear someone

Humphrey : " cannonball " as he jumped into the river

Kate : I smiled and jump shortly after Humphrey, as we fell felt like my adrenaline was up , and I could not help but scream with excitement

Alejc : when both fell created a great wave that soaked us both

Kate : both rise again " was amazing," I said as I laughed

Humphrey : " I know , it was very exciting," I said while laughing too

Natasha: "you are crazy" when I told them resurgence

Alejc : " who the hell is pulling a waterfall " I told them

Kate : " someone very brave " they said smiling

Alejc : rolled my eyes and told them , " I think it's best to leave " I suggested

Humphrey : " Maybe if I think there is much to explore," I said

Meanwhile elsewhere a strange hooded wolf had come to the island , the road for a while until it was intercepted by Jim

Jim : "Welcome to the island," I received

The mysterious wolf was limited to him and then walked without addressing a word

Jim : " that rude " I said to myself

The mysterious wolf stopped just opposite the beach , and looked at his wrist, which had a strange device, similar to a watch with a small screen

"I'm close," said the wolf as he began to walk, as if searching for something as he walked his watch was making a buzz when he had reached the strange point where Humphrey killed the demon hum watch rose markedly , " here is " said the wolf , then pulled out a strange vessel , when he opened this was filled with a strange green mist , " successful recovery " said the wolf by the clock

"Very well , return to base immediately," said a voice clock

" I'm coming over there , over and out " said the mysterious wolf, then went into the same boat in which he had come, but on the way he was arrested again by Jim

Jim : "It goes so quickly" I said confused

The mysterious wolf pull off the road and went on to the boat , where he rose and went to who knows where

Jim : " there is certainly very strange people in this world," I said to myself

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey : still exploring the island for a couple of hours until my stomach growled , I blushed a little and I said, " I think that time to go for lunch

Kate: we all share a curl when I told calm, "You 're right honey, I also got a little hungry"

Natasha: "It is true hunger is starting to" being told to them according

Alejc : "If I think it is time for lunch ," I said

Humphrey : " back then " I smiled them

Natasha: "go" I said, then stopped and asked them, "know where is"

Kate : no problem just follow our scent back, " I said

Alejc : " I'm not a good tracker " I distressed them

Humphrey : " do not worry just have to follow ," I said smiling

Natasha: both nodded and started to follow, after several minutes of walking we come back to the beach "we" I said cheerful

Alejc " and right time," I said as he sniffed the meat just taken

Humphrey : all nodded and headed to the great cabin for lunch, we all ended when we lay on the beach to relax, it is also not good to enter the water after eating

Kate : " I wonder what will be happening in Jasper " Humphrey told

Humphrey : "Yes, I also wonder why , but it should be fairly quiet adventures seem to follow ," I said jokingly

Kate : I chuckled at his joke , " you're right, you must be very quiet ," I said

Humphrey , " but you know you should do," I said to Kate

Kate : " that " I asked curious

Humphrey : "We should take a souvenir " I said

Kate : "It is a good idea , we can take some of these strange but beautiful flowers " I suggested

Humphrey : "actually was thinking take one of those tables , and of course if you do not let " I said

Kate : " as for " I asked confused, he knew he could not use it in Jasper

Humphrey : " as décor and you never know we could go back to driving ," I said

Kate : "It is true, but we also bring something to our puppies ," I said

Humphrey : "It is a great idea , I sure would appreciate it ," I said

Kate : " but we could take ," I asked , thinking

Humphrey : "mmm , I do not know ," I said

Alejc " because he did not ask Jim , knows more than any other island ," I said

Kate : "It is a good idea , will look " I said

Natasha: " knowing him, should be near somewhere around here" I said

Humphrey : "If it's right there," I said as I stood and pointed to Jim that he was talking to other wolves

Kate : "Perfect , we'll talk with the" I told

Humphrey nodded and we started walking to the

Jim: I was talking to some new tourists until I saw Kate and Humphrey toward and behind them were Alejc and Natasha, "if you need anything do not hesitate to ask" I told the tourists saw nodded and left, then I went to four "that more, like me are" I said kindly

Humphrey : " fine, thanks for asking " I said cheerful

Jim : "and need something" ask them politely

Kate : "If we were looking for something to bring our puppies when we get back ," I said

Jim : "I mean , I have a couple of options come the show is " I told them

Humphrey : both nodded and started to follow him, after a while we decided to bring several things showing one cute handmade necklaces , keep them all in a spice bag made with banana leaves and vines

Jim : " by the way when planning to go " ask them curious

Kate : " come for us tomorrow ," I said

Jim : "It 's a pity to leave so soon," I said

Humphrey : "And the miss , but we still have a family and a herd to care " I said

Jim : "I understand," I said, " but there is still a good time to light because they will not last surf " I suggested

Humphrey : "It is a great idea," he said smiling

Jim : " see you later then," I said

Kate : "see you " I said smiling, then the four of us went into the ocean, along the way we took a draw for some reason Humphrey always chose the same one in blue, with designs of waves on it, " because he always choose the same "I asked curious

Humphrey : " I really like is very nice ," I said smiling

Kate : I smiled , and all entered the oceans undoubtedly the waves were the best of the whole week , after a few hours we went and sat on the beach to relax, I lay beside Humphrey and both were watching the sky as gradually was drinking orange " was a lovely holiday , thank you very much " I said cheerful

Humphrey : " I really liked you , the most important thing for me is glad to see you happy ," I said lovingly

Kate : I smiled and we both shared a kiss full of passion and love , when we parted I said lovingly , "I love you more than anything "

Humphrey : " I love you too , my life would be meaningless without you " I said lovingly

Kate : We both stood there caressing until dark

Natasha: I did not want to interrupt the couple, but if we were not going to the big cottage food would end soon "I think it's time to go to dinner" I said

Kate : both sighed and got up , " we 're right before it outgrows food" I said

Humphrey : we all started walking to the great cabin , when we entered, we were surprised to see that all seemed waiting for us , because they had not started eating and we all turned to look

Jim : " well that they arrived, the expected" I smiled them

Kate : " because we expected " I asked curious

Jim : " All we wanted to say goodbye to you, and thank you they did, this became safer island " I said cheerful

Humphrey : both smiled , and I said , " Thanks , it means a lot to us "

Jim : " We can sit down and start eating " I told them

Kate: both nodded and sat at a table in the middle of the cabin , where Jim sat Natasha Alejc and then we all started to eat and have a good time

**¿What's going on in Jasper meantime?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**

**This chapter would be longer, but I'll play as long as I cut it in two, just upload the next chapter, I regret the delay in uploading this chapter, but Fanfition page has bothered much, and would not let me update**


	8. return

**The surprise of Humphrey**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Jim : before leaving, I asked a question I had since I learned that if I am going , "like going to leave tomorrow , there is no boat that day and I have no information that there is a plane tomorrow " ask them

Humphrey : " Scoot , coming for us " I said

Jim: "¿Scoot?" I asked confused

Kate : " I think the others know him as the god of wolves " I said with a smile

Jim : "the god of wolves " I said surprised

Humphrey : "Yes" I said nodding

Jim : "the god of wolves will take them home " I even surprised them

Kate : " if an old friend of ours , he has helped us a few times, and we have also helped " explain

Jim : "Amazing know God Wolves " told them excited tone

Humphrey : "Yes, I also know his brother, and I know your father " added

Jim : " has a brother and a father " I asked confused but impressed

Humphrey : "If your brother is also a god, but as opposed to Scoot over , for balance , and parents is the great creator of everything," he explains

Jim : "It's amazing , I never would have imagined that," I said surprised

Kate " Humphrey is a god but now " I said

"You are a god" said Alejc, Natasha and Jim surprised

Humphrey: "technically a guardian, but if it is like a god, only in contrast to Scoot I win that title" explain them

Kate : "If , for heroic acts" I said proudly

Alejc : " I did not know that you can earn the title of god " I said surprised

Humphrey : " yes, but it is very difficult , as I was told I am the first in history to do it," I said

Kate : yawn and I said , "Well , I think we 're going to rest "

Jim : " to rest " I said

Humphrey : goodbye to the others and went to our cabin to rest

Kate : Humphrey went to bed, and I lay down right next to me flipping my head on his neck, " goodnight love, get some rest ," I said lovingly as she gave him a lick on the cheek

Humphrey : I returned the gesture and said lovingly , " to rest my sweet angel, I love you"

Kate : " I love you too " I said lovingly , and then we both fell asleep , the next morning I was the first to wake up , but I did not move , he enjoyed the feeling of being in bed with Humphrey beside me sharing our body heat , I approach even closer to him and wait for him to wake up , even though I knew I heard would Jasper , I was excited to see again everyone , especially our puppies , soon felt that Humphrey was starting to wake up , "good morning love " I said lovingly as she licked her cheek

Humphrey : " beautiful good morning" I said lovingly as she returned the gesture, both got up and stretched , " now go back" I said excitedly

Kate : "If was a great vacation , but I miss our puppies " I said

Humphrey : "me too" I said, " let's get ready anytime Scoot arrived," I said

Kate : you're right, we both went to refresh you before your trip , when we went to breakfast, when we got to the cabin we find great Alejc and Natasha , " good morning " I said smiling

Natasha: "good morning , glad we see them" I said cheerfully

Humphrey : " like us " I told them

Alejc " when broken indeed " curious ask them

Kate : " I think after dinner, Scoot should appear at any time " I said

Natasha: "that accompany them matter until you get " ask them

Humphrey : "at all , it's your company pleases us " I said kindly

Kate : suitcase went for the memories I had , then we went to where Scoot left us the first day , shortly after we got there Jim approached us

Jim : " and they will " ask them with a little sadness

Humphrey : "Yes, we are waiting for come Scoot " I said

Jim : " as I said , we will miss a lot, take this as a little gift ," I said while handing them the surfboard that Humphrey always used , I also gave a beach hat to Kate and sunglasses to Humphrey, " I note that you liked this" I added

Humphrey : " wow, thank you very much it means a lot ," I said very grateful, as he took the table and I put sunglasses and Kate put the hat beach

Jim : "It 's nothing," I said smiling les

Scoot : " Hello to the two" greet arriving just after surprising them three wolves, but Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey : "Hi Scoot , good to see you " I said smiling

Jim : "It's Scoot , the god of wolves " ask them

Scoot : " if that's me " I said

Jim : "It is a pleasure to meet you sir, I owe you and the island much ," I said with respect

Scoot : "The pleasure is mine," I said politely , "long ago locked a demon who terrorized the island " they explain Kate and Humphrey

Kate : "If we had the pleasure to meet you ," I said sarcastically

Scoot , " that" I said surprised

Humphrey , " but do not worry , because we take care of him forever ," I said smiling

Scoot : "has this point should already get used , it seems that the problems are " told them

Kate : "I would say that adventures " I said smiling

Scoot : I laughed through his teeth and told them , " let's go, all must wonder "

Humphrey : " you're right " I said, "see you later guys, will miss " I said

Kate : " take great care " I said

Alejc : " Like you," I said

Natasha: "and if you ever go California, visit " I told them

Kate : " I say the same thing , if you go to Jasper Park Canada visit " I told them

Humphrey : after we finished saying goodbye Scoot took us back to Jasper, to be exact to the cave head Alpha

Kate : Just got to the end of a meeting , " Hello everyone " I told them cheerful, all I saw were happy to see each other , but also note that all looked very tired , as if they had not slept well in days

Humphrey : at the time our puppies came running out to greet us , "Hello puppies " I said cheerfully

Kate : " what a joy to see them, we miss a lot," I said while hugging

Star: "we miss you too " I said as she hugged

Winston : I smiled to see how they met and told them to pack, " and can be removed , it is best to rest and get some sleep need " I saw nodded and left, then headed to Kate and Humphrey, "let the to discuss cave "

Humphrey : all nodded and entered the cave, once inside, we all sat , I could help but notice a wolf age puppies sitting behind Nova, "it seems that many things happened this week," I said

Garth , " and mentions that " I said with a sigh

Kate : " what has happened " ask them

Winston : " a monster called nightmare came shortly after they were ugly and caused him nightmares everyone in Jasper, was not very strong , but it was slipped , every time I had it escaped us , and it was thanks to Nova her friend could catch him, " they explain

Humphrey : I was proud to Nova, " well the two" congratulate

Nova: " Thanks Dad," I said cheerful

Kate : "And who is your friend" asked curious

" I'm Katie " said puppy golden coat with cream belly and light brown eyes

Humphrey : " Gladly, I had not seen before by the herd," he said

Katie : "if you just arrived , my home was invaded by strange wolves, was the one who manages to escape ," I said sadly

Kate : " I'm sorry, but do not worry , you can stay in the flock , tomorrow you 'll find a cave , and tonight you can stay with us," I said

Katie : " Thanks lady ," I said gratefully

Garth : " a moment you're not from the pack ," I said confused

Lilly : "because we said Nova" ask him

Nova: " because I needed help and did not know if you let her be " explain them

Garth , " and because I thought something like " ask him

Nova: "because you are usually very hard to strangers, uncle " explains it

Lilly : "That's true," I said looking at Garth

Garth : " you , I just want the herd is safe ," I said

Nova : "What is man, but did not want to take risks and that's why my parents wait to return " to explain

Kate : "You have to rely more on your family, you know you can always count on them," I said sweetly

Nova: "sorry mom " I said

Humphrey : " Apologize to your aunt and uncle ," I said

Nova: "sorry guys " I said with ears flattened

Lilly : "nothing happens , I know you did it for a good cause ," I said sweetly

Winston : " a question, as you know it was not pack " I asked curious

Humphrey : "because I had never seen in the herd," he said

Winston : "Yes, but you know that the herd has about eight hundred members," he said

Humphrey : " are actually seven hundred forty-three , well where I am they heard , without coming puppies Josh " I told them

Winston : " expected to know every member of the pack " I asked surprised

Humphrey : "Of course I do , it's good to know that a leading guide to everyone who " told

Garth : " That's impossible , too many wolves," he said

Humphrey : " my memory greatly improved when I became guardian " explain them , I watched as the others nodded , "anyway there is something that confuses me" I said

Kate : "that is" asking him

Humphrey : " Scoot , you told me that Nightmare would not arrive until within a week after we arrived ," I said

Scoot : "Yeah, that was supposed to happen , but had a lot" I said as I shrugged

Garth : "Wait you knew that was coming," ask them a bit annoying

Humphrey : " Scoot notice me approaching , but do not worry a lot and did not pose a great danger to say " I told you

Scoot " would have cost only a couple of hours care of it once I got to Jasper " they explain

Garth , " and it took us a week," I said with a sigh

Scoot , " but keep in mind if there is a big difference between us," I said

Winston : " That's true ," I said , nodding

Kate : "Well let the rest is that they have not slept well these days," I said

Eve: " I feel good , talk to you later," I said with a yawn

Humphrey : "Before I forget brought you something," I said as he pulled the necklaces and I gave one to each

Hope: "It is very nice ," I said as I looked

Winston : " thank you very much , they should not bother ," I said gratefully

Kate , " but we wanted to bring something" you said smiling

Lilly : " thank you very much " I said grateful and happy

Humphrey : "Well see you later " I said, while nine were going to cave and mine Kate

Kate : When we arrived at the cave puppies went straight to bed , " go you are tired ," I said to Humphrey

Humphrey : "Yes you are," I said smiling as I lay around

Kate : " then I saw Katie huddled in a corner , " Why do you come Katie is doing very cold " I said affectionately

Katie : " thank you very much ma'am," I said smiling

Kate : "see there is a space next to Nova ," I said as I moved a little so he could get

Katie : I smiled and fits alongside Nova, " I think I would like to live in this herd ," I thought before falling asleep

Humphrey : I saw only Kate and I were the last awake , "Good night my love, I love you" I said lovingly

Kate : " I love you too , I have sweet dreams " I said lovingly , then both fell asleep

**Here ends this story, but soon publishes the sequel to be called "the first adventure" and will try to what happened in Jasper while Kate and Humphrey were not I Jasper, do not forget to comment on how they thought this story**


End file.
